Arcane magic
Arcane magic is what Order is most commonly perceived as in reality. Innately volatile, wielding this type of energy requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, highly destructive fel magic is what Disorder is manifested as. This brutal and extremely addictive energy is fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 22-23 Druids By leveraging the sacred powers of the moon, the sun, and the stars, balance druids access arcane and nature magics—made more potent still through shapeshifting, when the spellcaster takes the form of the moonkin—to aid in the fight against imbalance that threatens the natural order of all things. Mages File:Mana Jade.jpg|Mana Jade: "Typical magecraft, to conjure a thing of such beauty only to sacrifice it." - Raesa Morningstar File:Arcane Power.jpg|Arcane Power: Arcane energy surged through her as she drew deep from her own power. File:Evocation.jpg|Evocation: For those trained to draw on its power, the wellspring of magical energy is limitless. Mages can be as adept with the arcane, as warlocks are with fel magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/class/mage Mages of the arcane are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Unparalleled skill is required to manipulate the volatile forces of the universe. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands. Warlocks File:Life Tap-0.jpg|Life Tap: When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. File:Banish.jpg|Banish: When you draw power from demons, it's a good idea to have a backup plan in case they disagree A common perception is that a mage's magic is unholy and possibly even demonic.Tides of Darkness pg. 537 - "Why would this portal cause such an alteration?" Uther asked. The Silver Hand leader had never been very comfortable with magi, sharing the common perception that their magic was unholy and possibly even demonic, but he had learned to at least accept and possibly even respect Khadgar during the long war. In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft >Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock In World of Warcraft In the RPG References See also * Cosmic forces * Magic school * Magic school (lore) * Magic school (RPG) * Magic school (WoW) External links ;Lore Jul 28th 2013 8:00PM}} Category:Arcane abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Lore Category:Magic